Evil Kento Koshiba and Evil Asako Kageyama watch inappropriate videos at School and get suspended/Taken away by Azura and Ike
Transcript *(GoAnimate City, USA, May 4, 2018) *Kion: Okay class, today for World History, we will be learning about Ancient China. Everyone take out your World History text books and open up to! *[Kion and Kiara soon stopped teaching and got angry at Evil Kento Koshiba and Evil Asako Kageyama because they have has their laptops out watching inappropriate videos during class] *Kion: Hey, Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara! You two are not supposed to look up and watch inappropriate videos in my class! Put your laptops away or go to the principal's office right now! Now look! Everyone in this class is angry because of you two! *British Boy: Hear what the teacher said! If you don't stop watching inappropriate videos on your laptop, you'll get sent to the principal's office! *Evil Shimajirō Shimano: Ha! (X30) Anybody is nothing but a bunch of junky, junky babies!! *Evil Mimirin Midorihara: I agree! *[Kion and Kiara angrilly walked over to Evil Shimajirō Shimano's desk and Evil Mimirin Midorihara's desk to get them busted.] *British Girl: Look, the teachers are going to get you two busted in class! *[Kion and Kiara became shocked as she saw the inappropriate videos Evil Franny had been watching and became extremely angry at her] *[Cut to: Outside the school. Nyakkii Momoyama can be heard angrily yelling at Evil Franny for watching inappropriate videos on her laptop in her class as the screen began shaking.] *Kion: (offscreen) [1300% louder] EVIL SHIMAJIRŌ SHIMANO AND EVIL MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO WERE WATCHING INAPPROPRIATE VIDEOS IN MY CLASS!! THAT'S IT, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE RIGHT NOW!!! *[Cut to: The Principal's office. Wilt is very angry at Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara.] *Wilt: Evil Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara, your classmates said if you two didn't stop watching inappropriate and pornographic videos, you two get sent here to my office! Why are you two here besides that?! *Evil Shimajirō Shimano: My wife and I weren't listening to the teachers and not following directions because we don't want to learn about ancient China! *Wilt: That's what I thought! Normally you two would get after school detention for something like this but instead, you both are suspended for the rest of the week and I will be calling your families and your good versions about this! Get out! *Evil Mimirin Midorihara: No! Please! Anything but calling our families and our good versions! *[Cut to: Evil Franny at home] *Brian: Evil Franny, we are very disappointed in you for getting suspended from school. We can't believe you were being disrespectful to your substitute teacher! *Kate: Since you are suspended from school for the entire week, your grounded for double tranquility. Now I'm going to call someone to take you away the way Luigi takes Doopliss away! [[Category:Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Friends' Grounded Days]] [[Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012]] [[Trivia]]